rose curtis the wolf child
by mary d ace
Summary: how would the events of the book differ if they had a sister that was a wolf would things be choatic would johnny and dallas die. and what of the parents and state. read to find out.


Rose Curtis the wolf child

By Mary d ace

Disclaimer: I don't own "the outsiders". Only Rose (rosezaline) Curtis and the crazy / mad doctor. Starts before the book then time skip, to the beginning. Dally and Johnny are alive.

Summary: how will the Curtis family handle things when ponyboy's twin sister is made into a wolf? How will the book change with that as well? Fellow rosezaline Curtis as she fights to survive the cruelty of the world, after the mad doc. That made her is killed.

Pony-4

Rose-3

Johnny -5

Soda-6

Steve-6

Two-bit-7

Darry-8

Dally-5

Chapter 1: missing rose

Mrs. Curtis

I awoke to the sound of the screen door opening and closing with a slight bang. I looked at the bedside table clock. It read 6:05 am, so I decided to just get up since I would have to in a little bit to wake the kids and Derral, so they wouldn't be late, again. I put my bathrobe on, and quietly left the room to start on breakfast.

As I headed down to the kitchen I stop in the living room to see who came in. when I looked over to the couch, I saw dally on it and Johnny on the floor. I took a closer look at Johnny, and I saw that his father gave him a few new bruises and a nasty cut on his arm. I would have to treat that before letting him go to school. When I looked back at dally I saw that he to needed to have a few cuts treated as well. As much as I wish something could be done to help both dally and Johnny, there is nothing that can be done by me or anyone. It's such a shame that no one is willing to help those of us on the east side because of judge mental people who look at us as inhuman things, as trash. I think of Johnny, how his parents beat him, how they yell to the point that we can hear them at our house which is a block away. Johnny is such a nice boy; always polite never rude, he's such a good friend to the boy's exceptional ponyboy. As for dally, I don't know much about his past. He's told me some of the things his faced back in New York, and how his family was nothing but a place to sleep. I wish that I could help them but I can't. Dally was good, maybe swore too much but was a good kid and rose just love dally to death, always following him. Even if dally doesn't show it he loves her just as much as Johnny, and when rose is around you can see such a change in him.

I decided to make pancakes and eggs for breakfast, usually I would make eggs and ham but I have to take rose to the doctor. I felt something wet roll down my face, as I felt what it was I found that I was crying. We all knew that rose's was sick with bone cancer, it only made it worse when last week the doctors told the family (including the boy's friends) that rose wasn't going to make it. They said she had only 2 weeks to live.

"Miss Curtis are you alright? I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were ok." I looked behind me to see dally standing there beside Darrel, I and dally out of all the boys was taking it the hardest. As I looked closer I saw that he too had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm doing as good as a mother can. How are you holding up with this dally, I know it's hard on you?" I said as I rapped my arms around him. I could feel him shake as he sobs in my shoulder. Today was going to be hard on all of us. Today rose was going to the hospital to stay in till the end. Though she won't be alone she has made friends that have the same cancer and lifespan as her. Poor soda and darry only 6 and 8 years old, and ponyboy only 3 and having to watch his twin die.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing fine. So she is going to be staying at the hospital from now on?"

"Yes but we're allowed to visit it her. One good thing is she will be next to her friends." dally was about to say something when we hear shuffling from rose's room, I was about to go get her. But dally was already up and making his was to get her. a few minutes later dally and rose came back to the kitchen. I went and gave rose a hug and kiss, then finished making breakfast.

"Morning mama." rose said.

After I gave dally and rose their plates I went and got the kids and Darrel up. You could tell that there was a depressing aura over all of us. I made my way back to the kitchen, on my way two-bit, and Steve came walking in. Finally we all sat down for breakfast, afterwards the boy along with two-bit, Johnny, Steve went to school while Darrel headed off to work. Darrel drop off me and dally at the hospital to get rose settled in, when we too her room she was so happy to see her best friends I to other two beds.

"Hi hi, Mary, Anna. How r u two?"

"good" Mary said

"Ok, just scared of dyeing." Anna

"Me to, but me be angwl an watch famwly."

"Well rose mama has to go to work but big brother dally is going to stay here with you."

"Dal Dal stays?"

"Yeah kid I'm going to stay." you could see dally was trying really hard not to cry, as I walked to the bus to get to work I couldn't help but sob at the feeling of losing my baby girl.

Dally prov

As I watch rose talk with her friends I could feel my tuff exterior come undone. I told rose I was going to the restroom and then I would be back, once I was in the bathroom I pulled out a smoke and puffed on it and silently cried in the stall. When I was done I went back to her room, when I entered I saw doctor checking them over.

"DALLY" rose shouted out happily like she always does when she sees me.

"Hello I'm Rosaline's doctor Madison maddarck, I supposes you're the great dally rose here talks so highly of."

"Yes that's me. How is she?" I didn't really want to ask but I felt I had too.

"Rose is doing as good as hope for."

And with that he left as I turn to see how rose was for myself I only found that she was already asleep.

10:35 pm

I was running fwom a monstew, it was twying to eatest me. I coulwn't see anythwg it was to dawk. the monstew final gottest me and I screamed.

then it fell like I was shaking all over I could hear "rooo" "roosss" "roses."

I opened my eye to see the doccy there, he wooked wowied.

"Rozalean are you alright?"

"No I haddest a bad dweam."

the doctor let a bweath out and smiled

"well I now that your awake I have good news to tell you and the others."

I was jumping up and down, I was so excited.

"ohh what is it what is it."

"I have found a way to let all of you live a long life. but we have to go now and you all have to be really quite ok."

I nodded and as I looked at the others they looked the same as me. so we did exactly as we were told, because we all knew we were dyeing but now we don't havest to.

the Curtis house 11 pm

pony's prov

I was awake in bed after having a bad dream about a monster, I hope rose didn't have that dream. it's weird but me and my sister rose always have the same dreams. soda was in the room across from me, but I didn't want to wake him so I decided to just get a drank of water. as I got to the kitchen I saw some flashing light out in front of our house, I didn't know what happen, but I want to get momma. it could of been Johnny or someone else.

"momma momma wake up there are weird flashing light out front."

"pony what are you doing up honey"

"darling what wrong" daddy turned the light on to see me shaking momma to get her up.

"momma daddy there are this flashing light in front of our house." just then we hear a bang bang bang on our front door.

I jumped and hugged momma as tight as I could. Daddy got up and momma too, we went into the hallway were soda and darry were rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"boy go back to sleep. Soda take pony with you to your room" mom said as she placed me next to soda. As momma and daddy want out to answer the door me, soda and darry listened in from the corner.

Mr. Curtis

"Darrel and Maria Curtis?" stated a police officer as me and my wife answered the door.

"yes. What can we do for you officer." I have no idea why they're here but by the look on their faces were anything to go by it sure wasn't anything good.

"may we come in. I'm afraid that what we have to tell you may be hard to hear."

_**So next chapter will be up as soon as can be. Hope you all enjoyed.**_


End file.
